1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a palette system for use in storing and holding substances such as paint or glue. More particularly, this invention concerns providing a palette system which maintains the paint in a workable condition longer than that provided with current palette systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, paint palettes are used to provide a platform on which dabs of acrylic-type paints may be placed. Since acrylic-type paints are water-based emulsions, it is important to maintain the paint dabs in a moist condition during use, transport, and short term storage on the palette. To this end, prior art attempts have been made to provide paint palettes which are structured and arranged to maintain the paint dabs in a moist condition for extended periods of time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,933 issued to applicant teaches the use of a stackable palette system consisting of a plurality of box-like palettes. Within these palettes are disposed a water-retentive layer, e.g., a sponge-like material, and, on the upper surface of the water-retentive layer, a sheet of porous material on which dabs of paint are placed. In operation, the moisture in the water-retentive layer is absorbed by the porous layer, thereby maintaining the paint dabs in a moist and useable condition.
Applicant is aware of other prior art attempts to provide paint palettes which are structured and arranged to maintain the paint dabs in a moist condition for extended periods of time. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,909 and 4,444,306 issued to, respectively, Ford and Benaquista teach paint palettes which use moisture reservoirs, comprising sponge-like materials, to prevent rapid drying of the paint. Although both of the above-referenced palette systems may be adequate for their respective intended uses, neither teaches a palette that provides a uniform moisture distribution to the entire palette surface when the paints are being used. For example, both teach the placement of their respective sponges at an end of the palette, thereby providing non-uniform moisture distribution to the paints when the respective lids are removed and the paints are used.
Applicant is further aware of one prior art attempt in which the moisture reservoir is arranged in such manner as to provide uniform moisture to the entire palette surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,499 issued to Barnett, Jr. teaches an artist's palette in which the palette's base portion comprises a rigid water absorbent material such as polyurethane or foam rubber. Although this system may also be adequate for its intended purpose, it fails to teach that its water absorbent material may comprise a wood-fiber or cellulose material exhibiting "wicking" power or the ability to draw and concentrate moisture to the absorbent material's surface adjacent the paints.
Generally, in terms of availability and cost concerns, palette systems which utilize a water-retentive layer typically use a plastic sponge material. Although these types of sponges are adequate to maintain the paint dabs in a useable condition for short periods of time, they have a tendency to dry from the top of the sponge, thereby necessitating the user to add water to the palette in order to maintain the porous paper, and hence the paint dabs, in a moist condition. In addition, paint palettes are often transported to the various locations in which the painting activity will be conducted. If the travel time is extensive, the user may even have to stop to refill the palette, which is inconvenient.
Thus, there exists a need for a palette system which maintains such substances as paint or glue in a moist and useable condition for longer periods than has been accomplished by prior art paint palettes.